Un entretien difficile
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Une séance de psy.... C'est le résultat d'un challenge


**Un entretien difficile**

**Auteur :** DarkAthena

**E-mail :** auroreathenayahoo.fr

**Genre :** Aucun

**Résumé : **Une séance de psy…

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la MGM.

C'est une missing scene qui se déroule dans la saison 2 ! En dehors du personnage, il n'y a pas de spoilers à proprement parlé !

Il fixait, immobile, la porte du bureau depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le colonel Sheppard l'avait envoyé ici sur ordre du Docteur Weir. Il paraissait que c'était un passage obligé pour tous les membres de la cité, bien que certains y allaient à reculons. Teyla avait voulu le rassurer en lui expliquant l'aide que lui avait apporté Kate lors de ses cauchemars, que ça lui avait fait du bien.

Mais lui n'était pas du genre à se confier. Il était méfiant de nature, surtout depuis la chasse à l'homme dont les Wraiths l'avaient fait esclave durant des années. Peu de gens avaient réussis à gagner sa confiance.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il se trouvait devant le bureau du psychologue de la cité, parce que soit disant, ça pourrait lui faire du bien, et comprendre d'où venait toute cette agressivité qu'il gardait en lui. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait mieux savoir que lui ce qu'il était !

Frappant à la porte, Ronon attendit que Kate lui dise d'entrer pour pénétrer dans la pièce. A la vue de son visiteur, celle-ci se leva de son siège et contourna son bureau pour saluer son visiteur.

Bonjour Ronon ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez finit par accepter de venir ici !

Ronon la fixa dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais ne prit pas la main qu'elle lui tendait en guise de bienvenue, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'était là que par obligation.

Kate ne se laissa pas démonter par le regard peu amical de son futur patient, et lui désigna le sofa vers lequel il se dirigea alors qu'elle prenait place en face de lui.

Bien, alors nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous a-t-on expliqué pourquoi on vous a envoyé ici ?

Ronon ne répondit pas, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je suis Docteur en Psychologie. C'est à dire que je suis là pour aider les gens qui ont des problèmes. Mais à l'inverse du Docteur Beckett, moi je concentre surtout sur les problèmes personnels des gens, leurs sentiments, leurs doutes. Je suis là pour les écouter, les comprendre, les aider à se comprendre eux-même.

Elle soutint son regard tandis qu'il la fixait d'un air impatient.

Si on vous a envoyé ici, c'est pour que je puisse vous aider si vous le désirer. Je ne force jamais les gens à venir le voir, cela rend l'entretien plus difficile. Je les laisse venir d'eux-mêmes, et je me doute que cela n'est pas évident pour vous. Vous êtes plutôt du genre solitaire, et je ressens une certaine méfiance dans votre regard que je peux comprendre. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de commencer tout doucement. En fait, pour l'instant, je veux juste savoir comment vous vous sentez sur Atlantis, et ce que vous pensez des gens qui vous entoure, de votre équipe.

Plusieurs secondes de silence s'ensuivirent, durant lesquelles Ronon ne bougea pas d'un poil tout en fixant Kate dans les yeux. Celle-ci commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant de son patient. Elle décida pourtant de ne pas se laisser abattre par la difficulté, une de plus dans son métier.

Vous n'avez vraiment rien à dire ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

….

Très bien, alors je vous pose les questions et vous me répondez ! dit-elle en souriant. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du Docteur McKay par exemple !

Intelligent mais exaspérant. Répondit-il simplement

Bien, c'est un bon début. Et Teyla, que pensez-vous d'elle ?

Une grande guerrière, fière et noble.

Le colonel Sheppard ?

Un grand soldat, courageux et juste.

C'est très bien, je vois que vous savez percevoir les gens. Maintenant, dites-moi comment vous vous sentez sur Atlantis ?

Bien

Comment avez-vous ressentit le fait que le Docteur Weir vous ait intégré à l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard ?

Comme une seconde chance.

Une seconde chance ?

Pour détruire les Wraiths.

Je vois. Voulez-vous aborder le sujet des Wraiths ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle comprit aussitôt que le sujet ne serait pas abordé. Elle enchaîna donc sur un autre sujet.

Je sais que vous êtes venu ici sur ordre du Docteur Weir, comment le prenez-vous ?

Le Docteur Weir est un leader qui se soucie du bien-être des gens dont elle est responsable. Elle est sage.

Vous ne lui en voulez donc pas d'être venu ici ?

Non.

Très bien. Alors je pense que l'on peut mettre fin à notre premier entretien. A moins que vous ayez quelque chose à me dire ?

Non.

Bien.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors que Ronon ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir, Kate parla :

J'espère que cet entretien vous a permis de mieux comprendre mon rôle dans la cité. Tout ce qui s'est dit dans ce bureau restera strictement entre nous. J'espère en tout cas vous revoir si jamais vous ressentez le besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Une nouvelle fois, elle lui tendit la main en souriant, le vit hésiter quelques secondes avant qu'il n'accepte de lui prendre la main et de la saluer d'un hochement de la tête.

Une fois Ronon partit, Kate referma la porte de son bureau et s'adossa dessus, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant pour les temps à venir ! dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres

Elle regagna son bureau et se prépara pour son prochain rendez-vous.

FIN


End file.
